


Charming Sell-sword

by Miroya



Series: Memories from Eo [1]
Category: SpellForce
Genre: Angar Deserve Exotic Places, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miroya/pseuds/Miroya
Summary: "What did you dream of? Also a charming sell-sword who’d take you to exotic places?”“Very funny.”© SpellForce 3





	Charming Sell-sword

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Очаровательная наемница](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487354) by Миройя. 



“Hey, pretty boy,” a woman in mercenary armor stopped her horse and winked to stunned Angar. Her red hair freely fell on her shoulders. “Wanna see the exotic places? If you know what I mean. What a waste, young flower withering like that…”

Angar swallowed, staring at her. He couldn’t say a word, so he just nodded. The woman smiled, reached out to him-

“Angar Arandir,” the teacher said. “Tell me about political relationship between Nortander and the other countries of Fiara after the War of Six Races.”

Angar open his eyes and sat up, almost dropped his book. This lesson seemed like an eternity…


End file.
